Take a Chance on me
by Writetosomething
Summary: An AU for Darien and Serena. Setting the rating high for future chapters.


**Hi Everyone, A new story rattling around in my head. For those who follow me for Hated, at this stage (knowing it has been a few years since an update) may not have an update. Using this story to get out the cobwebs of writing. Let's see where 2016 will take me.**

 **PP**

 **One**

She stared down at her phone again, and then back spaced all the text she had written. "I don't want to come across as needy" she muttered to herself. And started typing again. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 2am, she had been writing this message this time for the last 20 minutes. She tucked the strands of hair behind her ear, and started typing again. "Come on Serena, it is time to take a chance, you never know if you don't ask," She muttered again to herself. Staring at the text again, she smiled to herself, and before she could change her mind again she hit the send button and then threw her phone like hot fire across the room and into one of her pillows on her bed.

Serena got undressed and moved around her house in her underwear, fretting about the text message that she had just sent, would he say yes, would he say no, would this be the adventure she was waiting for, or would it be the disaster that would usually follow her. Turning on the shower she turned and looked in the mirror. She looked tired, she looked happy, she looked like she needed to take off all the makeup she was wearing, reaching for a wipe she slowly wiped the foundation, the eyeliner and the lipstick off her face, happy with the removal of the makeup, she stripped off the last of her clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the scalding water to pink her skin, before she turned the water into a warm blanket of water wrapping itself around her.

Once she was satisfactorily clean, she dried her hair, and her body, then wiped the fog out of the mirror and re-examined her face, her blue eyes really were tired, with a hint of worry. Walking back to her room she pulled out her pyjamas from her chest of drawers, nervously staring at her phone on the other side of her room from time to time. Pulling on her bed clothes with a sigh, she walked to her bed and picked up the phone, no response, she slid down the settings bar and put the phone on flight mode, this way she had control over when she saw the response, if her message was even responded to by the time she woke up. Placing her phone on charge she slid into her bed, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

 _Thanks for a great night Darien, it has been really good actually getting to know you over the past couple of months. I was wondering if you would be interested in dating, I would like to see if these feelings I am developing for you are real, and I think dating would be a fun way to figure it out. If you don't feel the same way, let me know, and we can pretend that I never sent this message. Anyways, I hope to hear from you, either way, sleep well. Xxoo_

When he heard his phone go off 10minutes ago, his heart skipped a beat seeing her name come up on the screen. All he was expecting was a 'Got home safely' message, he was not expecting that message. He smiled again to himself, she had all the courage that he was lacking. What a way to start the new year, from spending dinner with their friends, randomly driving around town to find a secluded fireworks location so we didn't have to deal with people. It was a fun, crazy adventure, the same kind they keep having – just pure fun, no drama, not much work talk, it was extremely easy to be around her.

Darien grabbed the box red wine, and refilled his glass, and took another swig, he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to message her tell her that it was a great idea that they should date. But a small part of him was holding his fingers back from sending the response. He had gotten his life just the way he wanted, did he need a girlfriend who could possibly shake up his life negatively. His previous track record with women, had shown him that he attracted the crazy girls. Maybe Serena isn't crazy, but maybe she is. With a sigh he took another swig from his glass of wine, leant back in his computer chair, and hit play on his computer, letting the soothing music surround him contemplating his next move.

Darien snorted awake, hearing the sound of his phone alarm going off, being the offensive noise that woke him up. Rubbing his sore neck, he had fallen asleep in his computer chair, again. Wondering why he was still there, he picked up his phone and turned off the alarm. By turning off his alarm, Serena's message came up on the screen, a small smile appeared on his face. He was going to respond to her, why not take a risk, he would take it easy, and take it too seriously. That way if the fun stops, maybe he can just distant himself from her, and no damage done. Picking up his phone he started typing.

Later in the morning, Serena woke up, hair a mess, and she felt like she had been hit with a sledgehammer. Groggily she grabbed for her phone, and looked at the time, 11 am, "urgh" she groaned staring at the phone. So much for starting her new schedule today. But she should have learnt from previous years, don't start your new year's resolution on new year's day, a set up for failure. Staring at her phone she wondered why her phone was on airplane mode, forgetting about her 2am message to Darien, she flicked the airplane mode back on. And with a vibration and a message tone she received the message that she was anticipating, with a squeal she opened the message.

 _Hi Serena, thanks for driving last night, I think this is something we should definitely discuss, there are a few things we should place on the table before we actually date. Hope you slept well. D_


End file.
